


Stretched

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [3]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Stretched

Hephaistion rolled over restlessly and rubbed his sternum with his knuckles. He felt the low buzz of his connection to Alexander thrumming in his lungs and between his legs.

Hephaistion was not loved among the men and there was a dearth of people willing to come to his bed. It was the price he paid, willingly, for Alexander’s favor.

He imagined his lover’s face as he pleasured himself, and felt the bond between them thicken and spring tight as he worked his flesh. On his release, he felt his soul stretch along the spiraling ribbon of their connection, seeking Alexander.


End file.
